thedemoncyclefandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon Cycle
Were you looking for info on the to The Demon Cycle? 'The Demon Cycle' is a series of books written by author Peter V. Brett. Also, as of May 3, 2016, it is a 4-book Kindle bundle (the first 4 books). [http://www.amazon.com/ ''Amazon (US)] - The Demon Cycle 4-Book Bundle: The Warded Man, The Desert Spear, The Daylight War, The Skull Throne Kindle Edition by Peter V. Brett (Author) The series according to Peter V Brett blog, will include 5 main books, going by these titles: * Book 1 - The Painted Man / The Warded Man (2008) Daylight War Release Dates and The Demon Cycle on January 1, 2012 at 8:00 am by PeatB * Book 2 - The Desert Spear (2010) * Book 3 - The Daylight War (2013) * Book 4 - The Skull Throne (2015)Tweephole #26 on April 8, 2014 at 8:00 am by megelizabeth * Book 5 - The Core (2017)The Core – Revised Release Date on April 28, 2017 at 8:00 am by PeatB Brett has also announced and released a few Novellas already, So far there are 3, with a fourth on the way. But, according to Bretts blog there are several more planned. So far these are. * Novella 1 - The Great Bazaar (2010) * Novella 2 - Brayan's Gold (2011) * Novella 3 - Messenger's Legacy (2014)Messenger’s Legacy (preorder) by Peter V. Brett at Subterranean Press; accessed 21-Aug-2014 * Novella 4 - ''Barren'' (Sep 2018)Harper Collins UK - Barren (Novella) Hardcover By Peter V. Brett''Fantasic Fiction'' - Barren (2018) (Book 1.75 in the Demon Cycle series) A Novella by Peter V Brett Blurb for the Demon Cycle From Penguin Random House:The Demon Cycle 4-Book Bundle By Peter V. Brett :As darkness falls after sunset, the corelings rise—demons who possess supernatural powers and burn with a consuming hatred of humanity. For hundreds of years the demons have terrorized the night, slowly culling the human herd that shelters behind magical wards—symbols of power whose origins are lost in myth and whose protection is terrifyingly fragile. :It was not always this way. Once, men and women battled the corelings on equal terms, but those days are gone. Night by night the demons grow stronger, while human numbers dwindle under their relentless assault. :Now, with hope for the future fading, three young survivors of vicious demon attacks will do the unthinkable, stepping beyond the crumbling safety of the wards to risk everything in a desperate quest to regain the secrets of the past. :Arlen Bales will pay any price, embrace any sacrifice, for freedom, and his grim journey will take him beyond the bounds of human power. Crippled by the demons that killed his parents, Rojer Inn seeks solace in music, only to discover that his instrument can be a weapon as well as a refuge. Wanting to cure the sick and injured, Leesha Paper overcomes great hardship to become a guardian of old world science, learning that what heals can also harm. Together, they will stand against the night. Beyond the quintet Mr. Brett has said that he plans both more novellas, at least one stand-alone book in the Demon Cycle universe and hopefully a new series:Progress Update: The Core by [PeatB January 5, 2016 3:00 pm :"If you like my books, fear not! I will continue writing in the Demon Cycle world for the foreseeable future. I have plans for several novellas, a couple of stand-alone novels, and—the thing I am most excited about—a new demon cycle series." References See also * External links * Penguin Random House - The Demon Cycle 4-Book Bundle By Peter V. Brett * [http://www.amazon.com/ Amazon (US)] - The Demon Cycle 4-Book Bundle: The Warded Man, The Desert Spear, The Daylight War, The Skull Throne Kindle Edition by Peter V. Brett (Author) ;Google Books * [https://books.google.com/books?id=Qs9nmD3-kecC The Painted Man] / [https://books.google.com/books?id=iTEzpRWTSI8C The Warded Man] * [https://books.google.com/books?id=068t7xrZboYC The Desert Spear] * [https://books.google.com/books?id=0YOU5_JTd0IC The Daylight War] * [https://books.google.com/books?id=Y4NaBAAAQBAJ The Skull Throne] * [https://books.google.com/books?id=yA-JDQAAQBAJ The Core] ;Reviews * Demon Cycle Review: The Bottled Imp (The Core) by Karen, May 14, 2019 8:00 am ;Misc * Demon Cycle Binge-Read Guide by PeatB July 19, 2017 8:00 am * The Demon Cycle: Covers That Never Were by Karen, February 26, 2016 8:00 am ;News * TheBookseller - HarperVoyager buys Brett trilogy in high six-figure deal by Heloise Wood April 11, 2018 * [http://www.unboundworlds.com/ Unbound Worlds] NYCC 2016: Peter V. Brett on the Demon Cycle Movie and Comic Book By Matt Staggs October 6, 2016 Category:Books Category:The Demon Cycle